


Know Thyself

by MsCongeniality



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-29
Updated: 2005-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCongeniality/pseuds/MsCongeniality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho Gonou tests his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Thyself

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 'First Time With a Weapon' challenge at the [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/profile)[**100_roadtrips**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/) though I don't think I posted it.

During the day, Gojyo generally stayed around the apartment. The two would talk, play cards, or perhaps watch television.

At night though, Gojyo would head out to ply his 'trade.' Watchdog gone, Gonou spent his nights testing himself, pushing the limits of this new body as much as possible from the confines of bed rest.

Last night, for example, he'd found that he could focus his chi and refine it until he held pure white energy in the palm of his hand. The effort exhausted him, but tonight he would try again.

Gonou was sure that such a thing could be useful.


End file.
